


the beast with two backs

by orphan_account



Series: Latreía mou - Zagreus/Hypnos oneshot collection [10]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Possessive Behavior, Self-Indulgent, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27121066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hypnos gives Zagreus a parting gift.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Latreía mou - Zagreus/Hypnos oneshot collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630744
Comments: 26
Kudos: 195





	the beast with two backs

**Author's Note:**

> Why, yes, I _am_ still enamored with the idea of established relationship _married_ zagnos. It's good content.

Zagreus is musing upon his scrying pool when Hypnos enters their room, his Prince’s back facing towards him as Hypnos treads inwards. The doors swing close as a yawning maw with a finalized _click_ to leave the pair in their sanctuary. 

Ah, but always the _gentleman,_ Zagreus was and forever is. He considers the mystical basin while leaning forward, hands upon its rim with a particular part of his anatomy on grand display, a temptation, an invitation, all for Hypnos’s indulgence. Zagreus may have the cloth from his tunic hanging over and consequently obstructing that most appetizing view of his rear (within his _stupidly tight pants_ ), but that can be described as a helping of _spice_ to the meal. Accentuating a feast. A present that requires unwrapping. And Hypnos does _so_ love gifts, and there’s something just so superbly stimulating in the act of unwrapping said gifts. And unwrap he shall, with eager, _eager_ hands.

Zagreus straightens himself, brings himself to his full height as he leans away from the pool, sensing Hypnos strolling closer. As much as Hypnos would delight in the idea of catching Zagreus unawares, Achilles is too good of a blasted teacher and Hypnos has not once been successful in pouncing on the Prince, as much as he tries to, _alas._

Not that he was _really_ trying, on this occasion, not bothering to mask his steps. But he thinks it would have been cute to surprise Zagreus via an abrupt molesting regardless. The _noises_ he would make would be just _delightful._

But another time, perhaps, Hypnos ruminates as Zagreus steps away from the pool and throws Hypnos a glance over his shoulder to acknowledge his husband’s presence with a smile. Hypnos mirrors it, and before Zagreus can rightly declare some sort of greeting or even properly turn, his aforementioned smile morphs into an amused snort when Hypnos completes his journey. He presses against Zagreus’s back, hands snaking onwards and upwards to the pair of trophies they’ve claimed on many an occasion. Finding their target with an appreciative _squeeze,_ as fingers dig into one covered breast and one bare breast. 

Hypnos remembers his vows, those promises he spoke upon their wedding day; _support_ he had professed with teary eyes, the guarantee to share burdens, and Hypnos will always be willing to lend his dearest Prince a helping hand. He gives Zagreus’s great tits some extra zealous support. He is here to raise his husband up, and shall always find satisfaction in doing so, with kneading his fingers as if manipulating clay, digits digging inwards as he continues his eager fondling. 

Zagreus lets out a sigh. “Someone’s in a mood.” He murmurs with amusement as he attempts to look over his shoulder at where Hypnos nuzzles his face further into Zagreus’s back as he continues to massage the man’s chest. 

“Someone’s very observant.” Hypnos coos back, delighting in both the sensation of Zagreus’s breasts in his kneading fingers as well as the fullness of his rear at Hypnos’s groin. A full course meal, indeed, and Hypnos has already been salivating at the mere thought alone. He takes a deep breath, nourishing upon Zagreus’s scent of earth and cinder that embrace him as comfortably as his own quilted cape. 

Zagreus hums a considering sound. “Are you planning on doing more than just grope me, then?” He asks, cheek not only present at his ass but also in his voice as Hypnos indulges further in the warmth of his skin where the Prince’s chest is bared and, honestly, at this point Zagreus should just commit and go full topless, as he pinches the man’s covered nipple through his most bothersome clothing. It elicits a cute snort from his Prince, and an even cuter sigh when Hypnos commits to circling his thumb around said nipple. 

“I’m going to bed you!” Hypnos chirps cheerily, planting flowers into the air as he bounces on his feet. He gives a mighty, _enthusiastic_ squeeze with nails that dig inwards at the generous abundance of Zagreus’s chest, lifting himself upwards. 

Said chest rumbles when Zagreus lets out a light chuckle. “Well, come on, then.” He drawls, leaning into Hypnos’s ministrations as his own hands draw upwards to encircle over Hypnos’s wrists. “Tell me in detail what you plan, mate. Give it to me dirty.” 

Zagreus’s voice is lowered to a specific octave, one might even say a _purr,_ with a glint in his eyes that shines an eager encouragement that Hypnos takes. Takes, of course, with those eager, eager hands that squeeze and mold and make Zagreus’s breath hitch. 

“I intend to make good use of your hole.” Hypnos says with glee in his voice. And what a _fine_ plan indeed, for a fine hole. He further accentuates the statement by moving his hips forward, rubbing against that rear. Hypnos may not be hard, yet, but the thoughts of Zagreus’s face adopting an expression of hazy want, a wondrous hue of pink colouring his cheeks as he whines a small _‘Hypnos,’_ is one that effectively kindles a fire in his belly, and it is beginning to get hot underneath his skirt.

Hypnos plants his lips delicately upon Zagreus’s shoulder, accentuated thusly by another harsh movement of his hips driving forward, and his Prince’s rear acts as a cushion, supple and perfect to _mount._

“Come on, mate, you can do better than that.”

Zagreus _scoffs,_ his voice coy and Hypnos squints his displeasure at an amused set of red and green. 

Hypnos clicks his tongue. “It’s vulgar, and it's talking, what more could you want?” 

“Put some finesse in it, mate. Really sell it.”

“I can sell it better when my cock is in your ass.”

“How do you expect to get me hot and bothered with such menial talk? Get my clothes stuffy, I believe in you, mate.”

And Zagreus has the _gall_ to appear aloof when he speaks, instead of delivering this line with desperate pants and a flushed face. Pink dusts his cheeks, but a distinct lack of sweat dots his brows and not enough abandoned dignity perverts his tone. 

In due time, Hypnos thinks. 

“I’m going to fuck you. My cock will be inserted into your hole. I’m going to plant a garden in your guts with my seed.” He responds mildly with a crooked smile, once more grinding to further prove his point. Another squeeze of the hands, for good measure. 

Zagreus lets out a small breath of laughter. Breathless, he should be breathless, Hypnos decides. Maybe even on all fours, while he’s at it. Now that’s a picture that should adorn the House walls. 

“6 out of 10, simply because I don’t think I’ve heard something like that garden comment before.” Zagreus snorts, and everyone’s a critic. 

“It’ll be a most fantastic garden, maybe you’ll sprout a kid or two, and we’ll try and see how much cum you can fit.” Hypnos says dryly. “Pull your pants down, Zag, and let me _fuck you._ ” 

Zagreus would be able to fit a mighty load within him. Could take on a damn centaur, if he really wanted to. Grown limp and _loose_ and leaking with a belly made fat with seed, wet with his own sweat and fluids and dripping for a full week, tops, and it is a very inviting image. One that nearly has Hypnos’s brain halt all function alone. It's—well, it’s very hot underneath his skin, as if he was lit aflame entirely, with Zagreus’s bare body the only hope of an extinguisher.

Hypnos would have torn away at Zagreus’s pants as some wild animal brandishing its claws and rendering the man to dance on his toes with his fingers inside him, if Zagreus hadn’t _then_ decided to move. The spoilsport. The _tease._

Zagreus turns, and Hypnos allows him the luxury, as his Prince faces him. “Oh, and now you’re back at a solid 4 out of 10, come on, you were getting somewhere, mate.” Zagreus says with a decidedly alluring voice, enacting a challenge, and Hypnos has half the mind to merely take what he wants, games be damned. 

Being shoved against a wall would do Zagreus some good, Hypnos idly thinks. It is always such a reprieve when Zagreus does it to him, might as well extend the luxury. 

Instead, Hypnos decides to humour his dastardly husband some. “Why do I even bother having sex with you. Why would you torture your own husband so by gating your holes with such nefarious prerequisites when I could be using said holes.” 

Zagreus snickers. “You have sex with me because, _and I quote thee,”_ oh, his voice is _mocking,_ now, what a cruel man. Zagreus’s next words next take the tone that have Hypnos wrinkle his nose at him, because it is a decidedly awful facsimile of his own voice Zagreus mimics. _“‘Zagreus, my beloved, you possess the most spankable of bottoms and most grope-worthy of tits.’_ ” Zagreus takes hold of Hypnos’s wrists, and guides his hands to once more take claim of his bosom. Hypnos gladly accepts, and Zagreus continues his charade. “ _‘Everyday I thank the cosmos for blessing me with such a husband that allows me to use him however I wish, with a cock that fills me with all the cum I could ever need.’_ ” 

Zagreus bats his eyelashes as some innocent youth, smiling without a worry, although his flushed cheeks grow to a more flattering shade. Hypnos smiles wirily back up at his equal parts sadist and masochist imp of a husband. The settling of red upon Zagreus's cheeks would look fetching on _another_ pair of cheeks, Hypnos muses. 

He gives the royal melons another squeeze, before honing his attention to Zagreus's bare nipple—his wonderfully erect nipple, which Hypnos gleefully _pinches._

It matters not how much bigger Zagreus may be, any heaving behemoth would be brought to their knees by a well employed pull from some sensitive areas. And Zagreus comes toppling down like a good boy.

Zagreus grunts when Hypnos tugs him downwards by his nipple, quickly lowering himself to bend at the waist and Hypnos is given better access to whisper in the man’s ear. 

The room grows darker as Hypnos lowers his voice, his fingers still curled around Zagreus’s nipple to keep the man trapped in place. 

“You’re going to lay on the bed face down, Zag,” he starts, charmed at how Zagreus instantly stills at attention. _Good boy_ indeed. “You’re going to pull down those ridiculously tight pants over that ridiculously vivacious ass, and then I’m going to shove my cock up your hole. We’re going to have a lovely little quickie, you’re going to make those delightful little noises as a way of apologizing for this emotional labour you’ve put me through, and I’m going to cum in your ass.

“And you’ll have my seed in you as you go prancing through Tartarus, and you’re going to be feeling me as you kill wretches. With every step you’re going to take, you’ll be reminded of my cock in you. You’ll feel my seed trickle out of your hole and you’ll reek of sex, and everyone will know _exactly_ how you had just been used mere moments prior, with your ass still full.” 

Now that has a desired effect. The air in their room is decidedly more _stuffy._ The ' _less clothes the better'_ kind.

The air is heavy with a dense want, broken only then by a lovely melody; a comical _gulp_ when his Prince swallows as Hypnos can see Zagreus digest the words with a slow nod. 

Zagreus clears his throat. 

“7 out of 10.”

 _By the Gods_ _—_

_“The bed, Zagreus.”_

“Yes sir, right away, sir.”

Zagreus snickers and Hypnos can only find himself oh-so fondly rolling his eyes at the bastard. Zagreus does what he is told, at least, he merrily relocates himself on their bed, sinking into the crimson covers and bringing down his (still stupidly tight) pants down in one swift motion. 

A most welcoming visage, if there ever were one, with Zagreus laying on his belly with his ass on full display, ripe for the taking. His Prince looks over his shoulder, a smirk present, and he gives a small wiggle to further entice the palate. 

No need to dawdle, and no need to make a show of things; Hypnos decides to merely de-summon his clothing with an expert snap of the fingers. Cloak, chiton, pauldrons and all, disappeared into incorporeal storage and becoming a fine golden mist. As much as ordering Zag to rip off his clothes is a tempting prospect, Hypnos finds himself becoming increasingly _impatient._

His cock grows steadily harder, infinitely encouraged by the sight of Zagreus’s pliant body that is his, and his alone, to feast upon. An uncontested motivator. 

Hypnos seats himself upon the back of Zagreus’s thighs, hands grasping greedily at a similarly giving prize as he kneads and spreads apart Zagreus’s cheeks.

Zagreus gives a sigh of approval, squirming under Hypnos’s touch as he attempts to lift his hips at Hypnos’s ministrations. Hypnos gives a hearty squeeze with fingers digging inwards wishing to clench, and Hypnos could feast upon the sight of Zagreus’s puckered ring for all eternity, he surmises. 

He collects saliva between his teeth and leans forward to, mark his territory, shall we say, as he spits into the welcoming hole before him.

He hears Zagreus rumble out a chuckle. “Frisky.” He says, looking over his shoulder. 

“Think of it as my way of paying you back for all the times you’ve spat in my mouth.” Hypnos wets a pair of his fingers by inserting them in his mouth, before digging themselves as burrowing serpents into the tight recess of Zagreus’s ass. 

Zagreus lets out a light _‘ah.'_ Then he litters the air with more little blessings of soft cries, when Hypnos becomes engrossed in his work like fine tuning a lyre, with music to match when Zagreus twitches and further lifts his hips upwards, and it is always an ego boost to have his efforts recognized. 

Zagreus is slick and warm, as if Hypnos sits near a lit hearth, and Hypnos digs inwards, reaches further, to grab and take Zagreus for everything that he is worth. The noises Zagreus sings are a limitless incentive to continue further, small gasps and grunts highlighted with desperate little squirms. 

Having Zagreus under him is a picture Hypnos always commits to memory, and this will be no different. With his free hand does Hypnos summon an ever dandy vial of oil, and he cares not for any sort of mess he makes (or _will_ make) when he generously dampens Zag’s rear and his own hand, before throwing it back into de-summoning. 

Zagreus pushes against him, urging him inwards, closer, to merge together, as breaths leave him quicker. And isn’t it a wonderful thing, Hypnos thinks, to render a Prince so, and he is enraptured. And empowered, motivated, feeling his chest brighten with self-pride of his actions, and Zagreus sure is lucky to have him.

Zagreus turns his head to look over his shoulder at Hypnos. “You really want my hole dripping, while I’m fighting?” Zagreus pants. 

“Absolutely.” 

A _twist,_ a scissoring motion, an invading thrust, and Zagreus _whines._

“I’ll stain my pants, it won’t be very flattering, mate.” Zagreus says through teeth, digging his forehead into the cushions. 

“I want others to know I’ve mounted you.” Hypnos says, the most focused he’s ever been in his immortal life as he continues his work. He pushes forward as a siege, breaking any measly resistance and Zagreus becomes loose. “I want everyone to know this hole is for my use only.”

Zagreus makes a sound, some response that started snarky but was unraveled by Hypnos’s harsh movements, an extended whine as his teeth grind together. 

“Didn’t know you were so possessive, mate.” Zagreus laughs breathlessly. 

Zagreus is an idiot, _his_ idiot, his most wonderful, beautiful idiot, but an idiot nonetheless. To think there could be any semblance of a doubt that Hypnos would not want Zagreus and his wonderful body to be ready at his leisure at all hours. 

He’s greedy, absolutely, Hypnos can admit that without shame. 

Hypnos takes his cock in his hand, moistens it with oil, and gazes as an artist at the scene of his making before him; Zagreus is wet and dripping, with a hole that winks upwards at him and mourning its emptiness. 

“Do you _know,_ Zag, that everyone looks at you?” Hypnos inquires as he positions himself to breach. His words are a whisper, drifting as a predator lying in wait in the grass. “Every time you come back through the Pool of Styx, and I have to suffer seeing shades and servants of the House just _look_ at you. They stare with greed and want, even when I’m _with_ you, looking at you as a delectable treat as if they had a chance, as if you weren’t a married man with a husband who so dearly loves you. You and your stupid _tights.”_ The head of his cock makes entry, and he slips further inwards easily because Zagreus was made for this. “You and your distracting ass and juicy tits and beautiful face, and I _know_ I’m a lucky man.” Zagreus breathing grows stuttered, and Hypnos rumbles, “But others need to be reminded that your body is for _my_ use.” 

He thrusts with a sudden stab of the hips to finish his statement, eliciting a rewarding groan from his Prince, and Hypnos feels spells of comatose tickle at his fingertips at the energy it gives him.

Hypnos grabs hold of Zagreus’s hips, just as his Prince throws out a: “You’re _cute_ when you’re selfish.” 

Zagreus, for all his reddened state, still has the faculties left to be an audacious devil.

Hypnos huffs, momentarily lost in the warmth that Zagreus provides him. “Simply cannot believe my insecurities are a point of ridicule. Why do I have sex with you indeed.” 

A rustling, Zagreus squirming to properly look at Hypnos over his shoulder with brows knitted. “Hypnos, do you truly—”

Oh, Gods, now is not the time. 

“Gods, Zag, you don’t need to give me a monologue of how much you love me and would never fall folly to infidelity, I’ve heard it already and appreciate it, I do, but I really want to cum in you.” Hypnos soothes, easing in and out with light movements. “You can be sentimental after I’ve blown my load on your tits.”

Silence, save for the wet noises coming from Hypnos using Zagreus, before: “Are you releasing your seed in my ass or on my tits?” Zagreus asks. _Genuinely_ asks, too. 

Hypnos gives a giggle, one that morphs into a sigh as he continues moving in his Prince. “I’m going to cum in your ass first. And when you return from your death spree, I’m going to then cum on your tits. So you can have something to look forward to when you come back from dying.”

“Too kind, truly.” 

_“Now,”_ Hypnos says with bared teeth, “would you kindly _stop. Talking.”_ And then rectifying breathlessly: “Unless you’re whining as a dog or saying my name, of course.”

Zagreus may have been on the cusp of saying some sort of cheeky reply, but is unceremoniously cut off with a decidedly more strangled noise when Hypnos cuts into him like a hot knife into butter, sinking deeply inwards to carve his way mercilessly inbound. No need for needless filler, actions speak louder than words, and all that, as Zagreus whines.

Hypnos gyrates as a rhyme that he intends Zagreus to feel for the next few days, for every step, every movement he makes henceforth, a healthy reminder for his Prince that he will always be with him to brood upon when he’s out gallivanting in Tartarus, should he find himself to be lonely. 

Now, for some much _needed_ filler:

“I want you to be _full,”_ Hypnos breathes. “Stretched and brought to your limit, and do you remember, ah, _ah,_ when we tried to see how many toys you could fit?” 

“ _Hypnos,_ ” Zagreus whimpers wonderfully. 

“I, I remember,” the air is a cacophony of moist slapping, the symphony of flesh clapping against each other. “You could hardly _walk._ You were, _oh,_ you were beautiful.” 

_“Ah,”_ Zagreus attempts to further push against him as he burrows his face inwards into the cushions while lifting his ass upwards.

“You’re so cute like, like this,” Hypnos coos, and Zagreus is his favourite _dog._ A whimpering hound in heat and Zagreus looks unfathomably good in a leash in a collar, a particular memory Hypnos keeps in vivid detail. “So needy!” 

He grips on Zagreus’s hips with a tight hold to further his assault, the noises between the two a concert that Hypnos cares not if the whole House hears. Indeed, it matters not if every shade, every daimon, every God hears their music, this is theirs—this is _his_ moment to indulge—and any wondering ears will hear this as a warning, Zagreus is _taken._

He releases a hand from Zagreus’s hip to grab hold on Zagreus’s hair, _pulling_ , nails as claws and bringing Zagreus’s head back as his Prince gasps loudly. He feels Zagreus’s frazzled consciousness at the base of his fingers, and Hypnos seeps inwards; his domain may be _Sleep_ but he dances within all realms of the subconscious, and Zagreus _is_ his favourite person. With his powers he ensures the sensations Zagreus feels are magnified, brought into a vivid coalescence of bright passion that seek to smother entirely. 

_"Hyp-Hypnos,”_ Zagreus croaks, brought down to only _feeling,_ his being hazy and his mind lost from him, and he always took Hypnos well, stretched loose and leaking droplets onto the covers beneath him. 

The music reaches its peak, a swelling of stuttered, strangled breaths with the littering of each other’s names filtered through the air spoken through needy gasps. 

_“Zagreus,”_ Hypnos tugs once more at his hair, and Zagreus whimpers.

Zagreus is overwhelmed, his body trembling, his mouth open in a wordless plea, and his existence is for Hypnos alone, at that moment. Heat bubbles under his skin and his gut comes to a coil. Hypnos feels him clench around him as a wondrous vice, and the picture is complete when Zagreus lets out a stuttered howl with tense limbs and has balled the sheets beneath him.

Hypnos continues to pump, releasing Zagreus’s hair to once more clench at his hips to continue driving himself inwards, and _inwards,_ and he takes with a selfish glee as Zagreus lowers himself to once more nuzzle into the pillows as Hypnos reaches his finish. 

He spills warmly inside his Prince, marks at every inch he can reach, wishes to leave Zagreus bloated and full, and—well, if they really _do_ sprout a kid or two from this, then that's fine by him.

Prince, _schmince,_ it matters not whatever pretty laurels Zagreus wears, he wears a prettier collar with Hypnos’s name on it and he _knows_ it.

Zagreus lets out a sigh that has his whole body tremble, and Hypnos stays sheathed inside him. Stays sheathed longer still as he is content to merely just lay on Zagreus’s back. He feels the slickness dribble from the corners of Zagreus’s rim tickle him, and the mere thought that some of his gracious gift is leaving Zagreus in any capacity greatly offends him. 

“Let me plug you.” Hypnos murmurs, rolling his shoulders and lifting himself. “Pretty please?” 

Zagreus lets out a tired chuckle. “As tempting as such a prospect is, I’m just not sure it would be conducive to my raiding ways. Might be just a little too distracting, mate.”

“That’s the point.” Hypnos pouts. He sighs, wriggles himself to further satiate in Zag’s warmth. “You already go with tight leggings that ride up your ass, with tight _underwear_ that rides up your ass, or a thong or _no_ underwear at all, you floozy.” 

Another chuckle, accentuated this time by a snort, as Zagreus looks over his shoulder. 

“My ass and legs look _good_ in these tights, as you’re well aware.” He says matter-of-factly. “I give such a spectacle for you, dearest.”

“And your efforts are ever appreciated.” Hypnos sits—still inside Zagreus—and brings his hands downward to caress a cheek each. “Even if it tempts wandering eyes.” 

It would be a crime to _not_ to emphasize his Prince’s ass with some stupid tights, but alas, such comes at a price. While Hypnos has no qualms _showing off,_ he has his limits still. 

Zagreus makes a sound as he considers Hypnos’s statement. “Do people really stare at me?” He asks, raising a brow. “Surely you exaggerate, mate.” 

“You clearly have no idea how good you look, which is unfathomable, really.” Hypnos dryly says. “Did you think I grabbed your ass just because I felt like it, that night in the lounge?”

“Well, yeah. Public fondling is hardly an uncommon occurrence, around you, mate.” Well, _true,_ Hypnos isn’t afraid of asserting his ownership of his property in public. “Was someone _leering,_ sights where they shouldn’t be, darling?” Zagreus _teases,_ with a wiggle, no less.

Pitiful daimones of the House know they cannot hope to taste what is distinctly _not theirs_ , but they believe they can ogle, they believe themselves subtle. Not subtle _enough,_ and there are times wherein Hypnos needs to assert himself. Like grabbing a fistful of Princely hiney when he catches eyes trespassing upon what he owns.

Not that he expects anything to actually happen, but if some fool decides to _try_ something, they’ll be left in a coma to be feasted upon by Nightmares for all eternity. 

“Too many to count, and I feel like we should re-do our wedding to remind the House that we’re married.” Hypnos sighs theatrically, and he gives Zagreus’s rear a reassuring pat. It _jiggles,_ tee hee. 

Zagreus shifts, lifting himself with his elbows and, ah, there’s that face, a face of concern because Zagreus is so wonderfully sentimental. “This really bothers you.” He says. 

Hypnos shrugs. Bothersome, yes, but a good enough excuse as any to fill the man up from time to time. 

“Just allow me moments of being greedy, and I shall be satisfied.” Hypnos chirps happily, and then _squeezes._ “And let me squeeze some more.” 

“Of course.” Zag chuckles. “I’ll be sure to kiss you more often while in the House, as a healthy reminder to my unwelcome voyeurers.” 

Zagreus moves, and Hypnos takes this as his cue to finally exit the man, as much as it is a near insurmountable burden to do so. He withdraws with a wet sound as a milky stream regretfully follows in his wake, and as much as such a mess brings him pleasure, he is tempted to scoop as much he is able and, well, _shove_ it back in.

Zagreus turns himself, maneuvering as to be seated facing Hypnos. He takes Hypnos’s face in his hands, and Hypnos smiles gleefully as his Prince leans forward, and their lips meet easily in a kiss.

Ah, yes, sweeter than any ambrosia. 

They part, and Zagreus’s hands stay cradling Hypnos’s face, his eyes soft. “Know that my eyes are only on you, Hypnos.” 

Dreadfully romantic, this man, and Hypnos responds in kind, with a hand raised to pat a wrist. “Know that I will cum on your tits when you return to my loving embrace, Zagreus.”

Zagreus’s nose crinkles cutely with a laugh, and Hypnos moves forward to claim another kiss.  
  
“Thank you.” Zagreus says, and it's a promise Hypnos intends to keep.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, porn’s still difficult to write. Hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading!


End file.
